Cedric Diggory - The Ghost?
by Crystal-Velvet
Summary: *Chapter 7 Posted* Cedric Diggory has Return to Hogwarts as a ghost. Read Ginny's Life before reading this. It will make more sense if you do!
1. Cedric's Back

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is of my own writing and creative mind but I do not claim any character as my own unless stated at the end. All credit for me writing this story are to be given to JK Rowling for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy my story… Please rate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Um… 'Ello everyone. Nice to see you again." Cedric stood peering around the Great Hall at all the staring faces. It had been the first time Cedric had been in Hogwarts since the last challenge of the Tri-Wizard tournament.  
  
Cedric looked back at the people standing behind him. He could see the faces of His brother Nick, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Rubeus Hagrid. They were smiling widely at the shocked reaction of their fellow classmates faces.  
  
"Cedric, Cedric Diggory is that really you?" Cho Chang was standing up next to one of the tables in the great hall next to a few of her friends. "It really is you Cedric!"  
  
Cho Chang came running towards the group standing in the doorway to the great hall. It was true that Cedric was solid. In fact he was the most solid ghost in the school. Jumping forward she hugged Cedric and began crying.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Diggory." A voice lofted its way from the table in the front of the great hall as Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat. "I am pleased to see that you have finally made your much awaited appearance."  
  
"Hello Professor." Cedric hugged Cho back and smiled up to the Professor's table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stepped from the table towards Cedric smiling. Cho stepped back and made way for Professor Dumbledore to shake Cedric's hand. "Follow me Mr. Diggory."  
  
With those words Cedric and Professor Dumbledore walked from the Great Hall in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office while the voice of Professor McGonagall flowed from the great hall and her footsteps could be heard from behind them.  
  
"Albus! Albus, I should be included in this." Okay, this was weird. It didn't seem to Cedric it was right to hear the professor's called by their real names. It was very, very strange.  
  
"Minerva, you are included in this. It was simply your choice to come along or not. I see you chose to come so let us not keep Mr. Diggory waiting any longer." Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of the Gargoyle and said the password. The Gargoyle moved to the side and the three continued into the office.  
  
"Sir?" Cedric looked at both the professors who turned to look at him, which felt even stranger because he hadn't seen their gazes for over a year now.  
  
"Yes Mr. Diggory?" Professor Dumbledore continued to let his gaze fall onto Cedric. Making Cedric more and more uncomfortable as the time continued on.  
  
"Why am I not transparent? I mean sir, all the other ghost are transparent and can not be touched but I can. I don't understand." Cedric looked at the reactions on both of the professor's faces to try to make out what they where going say.  
  
"You see Cedric… the circumstances of death caused you to retain your souls allowance of strength, per say." Professor Dumbledore looked at Cedric apprehensively for a couple of minutes before Cedric spoke up.  
  
"But Sir, what about Moaning Murtle. She died because of a basilisk. Why is she transparent?" Cedric stared at Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall for a long while. 


	2. Cedric's Return!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is of my own writing and creative mind but I do not claim any character as my own unless stated at the end. All credit for me writing this story are to be given to JK Rowling for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy my story… Please rate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cedric stood staring at the two professors who looked deep with concern. He was still waiting for his answer and had been for about 10 minutes now. He looked from one to other as he continued to wait.  
  
"Well, I am not completely sure Cedric." Dumbledore broke the silence as if it hadn't been that long. "It might be the fact of how many people wept for your life, or the fact Harry Potter tried to save you."  
  
"Albus, you can't be telling him that if you aren't sure." McGonagall spoke this time making Cedric cringe at the sound of Professor Dumbledore's name. "We must research this for a true answer."  
  
"I'm fine with no research." Cedric spoke as calmly as he could. He could accept that he was dead, or at least pretend he accepted it. "I'm sure I can figure it out of my own. Or with one of my friends help."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stared at him for a moment as if sizing him up and spoke once again. "Well Mr. Diggory, we have an option for you."  
  
This caught Cedric's attention. He hadn't known that Professor Dumbledore knew he would come back. Then again, he probably did have connections with the powers that be, the root of all magic. "What is it sir?"  
  
"Well, we have decide that it is an option for you to continue…" Professor Dumbledore let the sentence hang for a couple of seconds before continuing. "Your schooling here."  
  
Cedric shocked at this statement let the only 3 words he could think of come out, "I'd love that!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled as usual and for the first time Cedric saw something that surprised him. Professor McGonagall was smiling also. "There are a few things we have to go over with you though." Professor Dumbledore went behind his next and pulled out some parchment.  
  
Cedric and the two professors sat in Professor Dumbledore's office discussing the plans. About an hour later (past curfew) Cedric Diggory the ghost emerged from the Headmaster's office carrying a few pages of parchment. He wasn't completely sure if he wanted to go to the Hufflepuff Common Room or walk around Hogwarts for a while. Making a decision he crept into the Great Hall sitting in his old seat. Which was more than likely belonging to someone different now.  
  
~*~  
  
Cedric woke up… apparently even as a ghost you could fall asleep… to the sounds of students entering the great hall. Standing up he walked up and stood in a room behind the professors' table. Professor Dumbledore had instructed him to do so. The entire school had been given a certain time to appear in the great hall. He had said it was because he wanted to announce Cedric's return.  
  
"Are you ready Mr. Diggory?" A cold sneering voice entered the room in which Cedric was standing. Professor Snape had entered the room and was glaring at Cedric.  
  
"Oh, hello Professor Snape. Yes, I am ready." Cedric smiled at the professor even though he still despised him.  
  
"Alright then. Follow me. Oh and Cedric, I'm sorry about what happened to you." Professor Snape walked through the door into the great hall. Cedric stood for a moment wondering about the change but followed the professor into the great hall as well.  
  
Cedric stared at all the faces. It was amazing how many people had come to Hogwarts in a year… Cedric looked at the Gryffindor Table. He could make out the people who had moved up the table as they progressed there years at Hogwarts. He could see Harry Potter, his hair still as wild as before; Hermione Granger, a prefects badge secured to her robes. Perched in front of her was Viktor Crum the Quidditch player.; Ron Weasley, he did seem to have changed much. He still had his flaming red hair, like all the other Weasleys. Next to them was Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. She was exactly as Cedric remembered her. He spotted a few others.  
  
Quickly Cedric watched the Hufflepuff table, his house. Spotted among them were many of his friends. Then quickly he remembered about his brother and the tremendous shock it had been when Nick had been placed into Ravenclaw. Cedric shifted his gaze to look at the Ravenclaw table. He saw his brother Nick who was discussing something with a girl next to him. Cedric gaze drifted to the head of the Ravenclaw table where Cho Chang was sitting. She had a content look on her face as she looked up at him. He could see a badge attached to her robes. Her badge though, signified she was Head Girl of Hogwarts. 


	3. Now What?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is of my own writing and creative mind but I do not claim any character as my own unless stated at the end. All credit for me writing this story are to be given to JK Rowling for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy my story… Please rate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cedric turned his head no facing the Slytherin table and watched Draco Malfoy stare at him intently. Cedric knew about the Malfoy roll with the Dark Lord. Draco continued to match his stare until Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat addressing the school to be quiet.  
  
"It is my great pleasure to welcome Mr. Cedric Diggory back to our school." Professor Dumbledore emphasized the word great. The Great Hall applauded but stopped quickly waiting for Professor Dumbledore to continue. "I am also pleased to announce that Cedric, though he is a ghost, will continue his schooling here."  
  
The great hall exploded with applause, well everyone but the Slytherins. They looked up sneering but shocked at Professor Dumbledore's statement. Cedric picked out looks on everyone's faces. Ginny, Hermione, and Cho were crying, Harry and Ron were clapping really hard, and Nick was staring wide eyed at him.  
  
Professor Dumbledore raised his hands quieting the Great Hall once again. "Cedric will continue to be in Hufflepuff but will be a Sixth Year. Please, everyone…" Professor Dumbledore stared at the Slytherin table before finishing for a moment, "Welcome Cedric back to Hogwarts."  
  
Professor Dumbledore motioned Cedric to join his fellow classmates at the Hufflepuff table. There was a seat open for him. It was his seat. The 5th year that was sitting next to him said, "We wouldn't let anyone sit it in. We just sat around it." Cedric smiled and thanked her returning his gaze to the professor's table.  
  
~*Please rate this. Sorry it's so short but I need to weave 'Ginny's Memories' into this before for I add more! Thanks!*~ 


	4. A Hint of Jealousy?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This story is of my own writing and creative mind but I do not claim any character as my own unless stated at the end. All credit for me writing this story are to be given to JK Rowling for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy my story… Please rate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cedric peered around the Great Hall, happy to finally be back on school grounds. Sure, heaven had been wonderful but Hogwarts was so much better. Slowly his gaze moved it's way to look at Ginny Weasley who looked absoultly love struck. Following her gaze he landed on his brother.  
  
'Oh no, I hope she isn't just in love with Nick because he is my brother. If she is I'll never talk to her again.' Cedric thought to himself as he began to talk to the fifth year girl beside him… She turned out to be a friend of Ginny's. He watched as Ginny stood up and walked towards them.  
  
"'Ello Ginny. I was just talking to Cedric here about what has happened in two years!" The girl sitting next to him smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Oh, no… Kel… don't tell me you told him about the Quidditch thing." Ginny looked from the girl who Cedric thought Ginny had called 'Kel' but didn't say anything.  
  
"No, you came over before I could!" The fifth year pouted and smiled at Ginny turning to look at the girl to her other side and began speaking with her.  
  
"What Quidditch thing Ginny?" Cedric smiled trying to keep his mind off of her and his brother. He hoped she still could read him like she used to be able to.  
  
"I made the Gryffindor Quidditch team… I'm a Chaser." Ginny smiled proudly. Cedric couldn't understand why Ginny hadn't wanted him to know that she had made the Quidditch team… that was really exciting. "I was hoping Kelly hadn't told you… I wanted to tell you myself!"  
  
"That is wonderful Ginny I am so proud of you." Cedric smiled and caught sight of his brother walking towards them. "Hello Nick. How are you?"  
  
"Hey Cedric. I'm great. Hello Ginny." Cedric blinked as Nick gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and she blushed.  
  
"Hello Nick. How was your night?" Ginny continued blushed as she hugged Nick and gave a rather girly giggle.  
  
"Filled with dreams of you darling!" Nick was beaming… he had a fifth year girlfriend and he was only a third year… Cedric didn't blame him… but now he wasn't so sure how he felt about the Ginny/Nick relationship.  
  
Cedric scowled standing up from the table and walked out of the great hall in a huff… "CEDRIC??? WHERE ARE YOU GOING." Cedric could hear two sets of hurried footsteps. He viewed the wall ahead of him…  
  
'Well, I am a ghost.' He thought to himself walking towards the wall. He didn't go through it though… he hit it and fell backwards unconscious. The last words he heard where "Someone get Madame Pomphrey!! 


	5. Alive Again

"Oy, my head! What happened? I thought ghost could walk through walls." Cedric sat up on the bed in the infirmary. "What in bloody…"  
  
"Ah, not in here Mr. Diggory." Madame Pomfrey walked towards Cedric looking him over. "Professor Dumbledore will be here to speak with you in a few minutes."  
  
"Umm… thank you Madame Pomfrey." Cedric watched as she walked away and looked down at his hands and felt the pain in his head. "There has got to be something wrong here."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Diggory, so nice to see you are awake." Professor Dumbledore walked towards Cedric a smile plastered on his face. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Well sir, my head hurts… I don't think that is supposed to happen if I'm a ghost." Cedric continued holding his head.  
  
"Oh, that. Cedric… you aren't a ghost." Cedric looked at Professor Dumbledore wide-eyed.  
  
"What, of course I'm a ghost… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed me… At the Tri-Wizard tournament." Cedric looking down at his hands.  
  
"Cedric, I know this is hard to take, but you are not a ghost. You have been revived." Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "I do not know how though… maybe that will be one of your problems to solve as you live again. The ministry has been informed."  
  
"Alright, so I'm alive again? I'M ALIVE!!!" Cedric jumped out of the bed but was caught with the pain in his head. "Oh, some things you don't enjoy coming back."  
  
"Well Mr. Diggory if you would lie down, you have been out for a week now and you hit your head pretty hard that day." Dumbledore looked him over. "What were you trying to do anyway Cedric."  
  
"Get away from my brother and Victoria Weasley." Cedric cursed under his breath, he was an idiot and he knew it.  
  
"Ah, referring to her with her full name. Cedric you should know that Miss Weasley and your brother have been fighting since that day. It seems your injury has caused them some problems." Cedric looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"You can't mean I… Oh, I'm a fool!" Cedric fell backwards on to the pillow again. "I can't believe I'm jealous of my younger brother!"  
  
"Well, Cedric… I will leave you to rest and think some things over." Dumbledore stood up and left the room.  
  
A day later Cedric was up and back into the Hufflepuff common room ready to start his schooling. His parents had sent him is supplies with a promise they would be departing for Hogwarts the following evening to see him. The seeker on the team and been put into remission from an injury he sustained and would not be playing Quidditch for a while, especially for Hogwarts considering he was a seventh year.  
  
"Cedric… what did you do to Ginny?" Cedric jumped when Kelly approached him quietly one afternoon in the common room.  
  
"I haven't done anything. Why what is wrong with her?" Cedric turned looking at Kelly who was rather upset.  
  
"Well, her and Nick are fighting you know and having been having to good a month… You realize it has been a month right? Well, she really loves Nick and I think what you said to her screwed up what she felt." Kelly eyed him as a fifth year would to him.  
  
"Well, if she had sense she would leave my brother alone." Cedric stood up and walked to his dorm leaving a very angry Kelly to herself.  
  
' didn't do anything to her, it's her fault that she fell for my brother.' Cedric sat on his bed… 'but what if she really does love my brother… no, she is just with him to get to me.'  
  
"No Cedric, Ginny loves Nick." Cedric looked over his shoulder looking around but saw no one. "You know it's true."  
  
"Who are you?" Cedric looked around again.  
  
"Have you really been gone for that long to forget you conscience?"  
  
'Oh, so you're in my head?'  
  
'Of course I am'  
  
'Well, go away.'  
  
'I'm afraid I can't do that.'  
  
'And why not?'  
  
'Because you need my guidance.'  
  
'Fine you can stay but don't make me seem crazy.'  
  
'I'll remember that.'  
  
Cedric looked around… It was time to apologize. 


	6. Another Small Self to Self Chat

"Well, I'll just apologize to her next time I see her." Cedric had been saying this to himself every time he pasted Ginny in the halls. He just couldn't bring himself to say it to her. What if he made a complete fool of himself? He couldn't do that… It would be wrong to make a scene in the middle of the corridors. Plus, coming back from death was hard work… especially having to get used to a wand again.  
  
"Mr. Diggory, if you are not going to pay attention, why did you bother coming back?" Cedric blinked and looked up realizing he was in potions class with Snape again and groaned.  
  
"Excuse me professor?" Cedric looked over at his partner. 'Damn, I don't know this person… why was I reduced a year anyway?' Cedric thought to himself as Snape closed in on him.  
  
"I asked you what the next ingredient was to be added to your potion." Snape's greasy hair fell over his face making Cedric hide a gag. He surely hadn't missed that part of Potions class.  
  
"Well, could it possibly be worm wood since that is what is added to every potion we seem to make sir?" Cedric leaned back in his chair looking at Snape defiantly.  
  
"Lucky guess." Snape snapped straight up again looking down at Cedric. "20 points from Hufflepuff for Mr. Diggory's cheek!" The Hufflepuff half of the room groaned and probably muttered a few curses directed towards Cedric. Hopefully that 20 points hadn't taken them out of the lead for House Cup since after all it would be the first time in decades Hufflepuff won the House Cup.  
  
Cedric managed to get out of Potions luckily with out losing anymore points because of his new found rudeness. 'What's wrong with me any way?' Cedric waited for the answer from his "conscience" who enjoyed talking to him whenever possible. 'Hello? Are you awake up there?'  
  
'Well, you don't have to get all snooty! If you just would have waited!'  
  
'You're supposed to be there all the time.'  
  
'Don't remind me… I like to get away from you sometimes.'  
  
'Oh shut it. Why am I so rude.'  
  
'I don't know… talk to Dumbledore.'  
  
'Fine, I will then.'  
  
Cedric walked towards Professor Dumbledore's office stopping in front of the gargoyle who jumped aside opening the door before Cedric could mutter the password. "Oh, Cedric… are you telepathic? We were just coming to find you."  
  
"Sir?" Cedric looked at him with a confused grin on his face and saw three heads behind Dumbledore. "Mum… Dad?"  
  
"CEDRIC! It is true… I couldn't believe!" Cedric's mother ran out to him hugging him and crying and his father placed a hand firmly on Cedric's shoulder. The other person was still standing with their back to him. Cedric could see a hint of red hair and wondered if perhaps it was Mr. Weasley… or maybe Percy. It would be dreadful fun to pick on Percy again.  
  
The person turned quickly around and smiled. This was a person Cedric never believed he would see again… could it really be… Lillian Potter? It had to be… Cedric had seen pictures of the wedding it was Lillian Potter… Harry's mother. But how… why was she… "Good day to you Cedric… I see you have adapted nicely to your new life."  
  
All Cedric could do was nod his head. He noticed that Mrs. Potter was semi- transparent so she surely hadn't come back to life. Finally he managed to mumble something, "But how are you here?" 


	7. A Strange Meeting

The woman laughed. "You see, you're the other sides experiment Cedric. See, we can now bring people back who did not get time to fulfill enough of life, and you are one of them." Lily smiled sweetly. "When I saw you join the rest of us, I knew that it was wrong you were up there, so I talked with the powers and they let you be our test subject so to speak."  
  
"I don't think it's working." Cedric blurted out, without even thinking taking everyone by surprise. He couldn't help but smile to himself.  
  
Lily looked the most shocked. "W-what do you mean? You seem perfectly fine to me Cedric." She stammered out after everyone had been silent for a while.  
  
"Well, you see. I've changed a lot. a voice in my head is talking to me and screwing me up. I yelled at Ginny Weasley, and had points taken off for being rude." Cedric explained calmly.  
  
'Sure blame it on me!' The voice called in his head.  
  
'Shut up you.' Cedric thought back. His head was quiet.  
  
"Hmm. that is peculiar." Professor Dumbledore said from the corner of the room where he was stroking his beard. "Very peculiar."  
  
Lily looked over at the professor. "What do you mean Albus?" She sounded unsure herself, as if she was questioning herself on the choice of Cedric.  
  
"Mr. Diggory here is hearing voices and being rude. perhaps his biological 'tweaking' is off. He has been gone for a year you know." Professor Dumbledore explained.  
  
Lily nodded her head. "That could be it. I'd have to go speak with James, he may know something we could do to help Cedric here." She gave Cedric a warm sympathetic smile. "I'll return tomorrow. Thank you Albus."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded his head and smiled as the young woman vanished then he turned to Cedric and his parents. "Well, I suppose you three have lots to talk about. you can speak here in my office. I have matters to attend too now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Umm. yep, it's short. I don't know where this is going yet. I hope you enjoyed it though.  
  
Moodyirishbabe - Thank you so much for reviewing this. I really appreciate it.  
  
AngelStar88 - I hope that explained it for you. I made Cedric's brother up. I decided I need to create a new character like him. you know. okay, well yea. thanks! 


	8. Surprises

**Fiction Title: _Cedric Diggory – The Ghost?_**

**Author: _Crystal-Velvet_**

**E-mail: _marionie_k_hearts@yahoo.com_**

**Summary: Cedric Diggory has Return to Hogwarts as a ghost… or is he.Discovering some odd things are going on in his life Cedric tries to bring back the life he once lived.**

**Disclaimer: _All Harry Potter characters belong in whole to JK Rowlings and her affiliates. I do not claim to own anything except: Nick Diggory, the Plot and situations. Thank you. No money is being mad from this and never shall it be._**

**Chapter Eight: Surprises**

**Cedric stood silently look at his parents.His mother looked as if she had been crying for years and his father look unemotional as if in shock.After many minutes of silence Cedric began talking."Yes mum, it really is me… I'm here in the flesh… I presume."**

Cedric's mother smiled standing up to give her son a hug."We are so glad that you are back."She said embracing her son warmly."So glad." She murmured quietly.

Cedric held back the tears that were welling up in the back of his eyes."It's so wonderful to see you both.You can't imagine how much I missed you."

The Diggory family spoke for what seemed like hours but turned out to be only half an hour.Suddenly Nick ran into the office."Hello mum, dad, Cedric." He said gasping for air."Mum, I'm dating Ginny Weasley."Nick said breathlessly."I really like her."

Mrs. Diggory stared shocked at her sons sudden outburst."Well, you brother is actually alive."She replied 'causing Nick himself to be slightly shocked.

**A/N: _Haha__, I don't really like this story so it's going to be really short short chapters… sorry!_**


End file.
